


Junior

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: How John found out about Jimmy.





	Junior

It's a coincidence that John is even on earth when the call comes in and Jack is the one stuck on Atlantis.

He's just about to head out through the gate with his team of greenie officers when the intercom in the gate room clicks on.

"Ah, Colonel?"

John turns to look up at Sgt. Harriman, "Yeah?"

"There's an urgent call for you on line three."

John frowns but heads out of the gate room and up the stairs to the control room where Walter hands him the phone.

"Sheppard."

"Lt. Colonel John J. Sheppard?"

"Yes," he said.

"This is Commander Stephen Moffitt from Bethesda Naval Hospital," the male voice on the other end of the line said. "I'm calling in regards to Lieutenant O'Neill."

John's frown deepended, " _Lieutenant_ O'Neill?"

"Yes, Sir," the Commander said, sounding a little confused. "Lieutenant Jonathan J O'Neill Junior. Your brother?"

John sat down in the vacant chair beside Walter and pulled the phone away from his mouth long enough to say, "Christ."

"Colonel?"

"I'm here," he said into the phone. "Is something wrong with Junior?"

"He suffered a head injury during a training exercise," Moffitt said. "He's got a rather severe concussion. SOP is to notify next of kin so that they can be on hand in case it gets any worse. I tried General O'Neill's office first -."

"He'll be out of radio contact for at least another few days."

"Yeah, that's what his aide told me before he put me through to you," the doctor replied. "Since you're also listed as next of kin..."

John raised a hand to place against his forehead, "I'll be on the next flight out."

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Colonel."


End file.
